Ultraman Ginga (character)
"Showah!" —Ultraman Ginga's grunt is an ultra being of unknown origin. After the Dark Spark war, he was trapped in spark doll form after his battle with Darker Gale. The doll and the Ginga Spark made their way to Earth and into the hands of Hikaru Raido, who uses the two to transform into Ultraman Ginga and battle users of Dark Spark Dolls. Leak and Reveal Tsuburaya Productions registered the name "Ultraman Ginga" using the copyright database IPDL. According to TV Magazine, this Ultra would be revealed during the Ultraman Film Festival between April 12 to April 14th. In the reveal, it was known the new Ultraman will be featured in New Ultraman Retsuden in a 30 minute episode format, unlike Ultra Zero Fight, and is stated to last 11 episodes with 2 specials. Its unknown whether or not he was from the Nebula M78 universe or a whole new universe. Etymology The Japanese word "Ginga" (銀河) means Galaxy 'in English. History Ultraman Ginga (series) Dark Spark War Where Ginga and his Spark item came from are unknown, even to Taro. From the little that is known about the story, a multiversal war named the Dark Spark War raged between the side of good side and the side of evil, as represented by the participants the Ultramen, monsters and evil aliens of the universe. It is known that Ginga, with the Ginga Spark, previously fought the owner of the Darkness Spark, but lost and like possibly every Ultra and monster in the Ultra series multiverse had been sealed by the Darkness Spark into the form of an action figure called a Spark Doll. Afterward the event that came to be known as the Dark Spark War, due to its ending. Some of these dolls later fell to Earth in a meteorite shower with the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Doll hidden within it. The Town of Falling Stars A young man named Hikaru Raido somehow found the Ginga Spark, which lets him combine with the action figures and possess the abilities of the being in the action figure through a process called Ultra Live. Unlike other Spark Dolls, Hikaru's Mark of Courage must be made to shine upon which Ginga's Spark Doll can be called from within his sacred item. Ginga was first summoned by Hikaru to fight Thunder Darambia, who finished the monster off by using the Ginga Thunderbolt. Afterwards Hikaru claimed the Thunder Darambia Doll. The Mid summer Dreams When Thunder Darambia had been sprayed by Kemur Man's acidic Goo, Hikaru transformed into Ultraman Ginga. Ginga began trouncing Kemur man, having the speed to avoid his goo, then he threw the Dummy user into space and flew after him. High above the planet Hikaru ended the fight with the Ginga Fireball claiming the Kemur Man doll for himself. The Two Headed Flame Beast After using Kemur Man to fight a pyromaniac who had Lived with King Pandon, Hikaru was being trounced by the two headed fire breathing beast. As a result Ginga allowed Hikaru to use him to transform. As Ginga, Hikaru allowed the woman who was using the King Pandon to blow constant streams of flame on him as she mocked his friends dreams and aspirations. Hikaru/Ginga fell to his knees and rebuked her statements and defended his friends' dreams. Hikaru finished her off using the Ginga Saber, slamming it into the ground and using a shockwave to cover the fire beast in magma. The idol is Ragon After the rampaging Chigusa/Ragon calmed by Misuzu, Hikaru took this opportunity to transform into Ultraman Ginga and used Ginga Comfort to revert her back to human/Spark Doll form. Suddenly, a mysterious robot appears and brutally fires at Ginga with all he had, hurting him so much the Color Timer activated and he was falling to his demise. It was revealed that the human controlling the robot was studying how much Ultraman Ginga could stay on his form on Earth: Three minutes. It transformed into his Jet mode and left the place, not leaving a trace back. The Dream Destroyers When Hikaru as Doragory was proven useless against Jean-Killer, it was swapped with Ultraman Ginga, who proceeds to rescue Taro from the robot. When both of them are about to fall into the Earth atmosphere, Ginga was evapourised into Spark Doll form due to the time limit, leaving Hikaru falling until he was saved by the Jean-Killer himself. The Dream Battle After Hikaru challenged Tomoya/Jean-Killer into a fight, Ginga's light appeared on the Ginga Spark, preparing to grant his host's wish to transforms and defeat the giant robot. After a short but intense bout, Ginga/Hikaru won by phasing his hand into Jean-Killer's head and crushing the Dark Dummy Spark, destroying it. Due to this, Tiga Dark appeared and did battle with Ginga, eventually enlarging Alien Valky so the duo could overpower the Ultra. But a newly redeemed Tomoya reactivated Jean-Killer as Jean-nine and assisted Ginga with destroying the two villains. After the battle, Ginga spoke for the first time, commenting on Jean-Nine's revival though he didn't answer Taro's questions. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special The Closed World After Black King first loses to Dark Galberos in first round, Ginga replaced the monster, with the battlefield turning into a wrestling arena and Taro into an announcer. Ginga appeared adorned in a red cape similar to the Ultra Brothers and Ultraman King. Ginga easily defeats Dark Galberos, but in the final round, Galberos used his duplicating/illusion ability only for Ginga to duplicate even more to surround the monster leaving the monster open for an attack for the real one who used Ginga Fireball to eliminate the monster. Before transforming back Ginga spoke again and said that every time a monster was brought back into the world the forces of darkness were growing stronger and that 'his' return was nearing. The Ginga Spark Stolen The Jet Black Ultra Brothers Profile, Features and Techniques Ultraman Ginga's host can use the Spark Dolls to obtain the powers and techniques of the beings turned into them using the Ginga Spark. Ultraman Ginga is also shown to have an ability similar to mode change. Each of his special moves causes the crystals on his body to shine a different color correspondingly to the rainbow. In total Ginga has 8 special moves. Profile *'Height: Micro~Infinity (Note his normal height appears to be around 30 meters, but his height as not been officially declared.) *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Flight Speed': Faster than a jet fighter *'Time Limit': Three Minutes Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga's operates like any other color timer. Given his Spark Doll Nature, though, going over this limit won't directly affect Hikaru besides leaving him tired, upon going over the limit Ginga will forcibly disappear leaving Hikaru wherever Ginga was before, potentially leaving Hikaru in a dangerous situation. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's operates like any other Ultra Armor. At one point it was seen glowing bright white. His armor is fire resistant to the point that he withstand King Pandon's flames. *'Crystals of Light': The crystals on Ginga's forehead crest, forearms, chest and shins. They are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Some times, this crystals change color when Ginga uses one of his finishers. *'Strength': Ginga possess enough strength to throw a being like Kemur Man out into space with little effort. Techniques Special Moves *'Ginga Cross Shot': Ginga can fire a powerful rainbow-colored L shaped beam from his arms. It can destroy a monster in one hit. It was first used against Alien Valky. This attack is similar to Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. When it is used Ginga's crystals are still blue. *'Ginga Thunderbolt': Ginga raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. He uses this to form a disk, Ginga then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one hit, even overpowering electrical monsters like Thunder Darambia, who It was first used against. This attack is similar to Ultraman Dyna Miracle Type's Miracle Thunder Charge. When used Ginga's crystals shine yellow and emit electricity. *'Ginga Fireball': Ginga summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. This attack appears to have a homing effect, it will keep tracking it's target until it's destroyed. It was first used against Kemur Man. This attack is similar to Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. When used Ginga's crystals shine red and emit flames. *'Ginga Saber': Ginga can create an energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. It was first used against King Pandon. The saber is similar to the light blades used by Ultraman Gaia V2, Agul, Nexus Junis Blue, Mebius and Hikari. However the blade is generated differently, with the blade tip being generated first. When used Ginga's crystals shine white. *'Ginga Comfort': Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this results in Spark Dolls using Dark Live to revert to their user. It was first used against Ragon. This attack is similar to Ultraman Cosmos' Full Moon Recht. When used Ginga's crystals shine green. *'Ginga Slash': Ginga can fire Light Blades from the crystal on his forehead that will explode on contact. Despite being an explosive beam, the appearance resembles physical blades. It was first used against Jean-Killer. This attack is similar to Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version's Photon Stream and Nexus Junis' Core Impulse. When used Ginga's crystals shine purple. *'Ginga Sunshine': Ginga can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It was first used against Super Grand King. This attack is similar to Ultraman Justice's Victorium Ray. When used Ginga's crystals shine pink. *'Ginga Especially': Ginga's last and strongest special moves. When used Ginga's crystals shine rainbow, specifically the colors of his previous special moves. Physical Techniques *'Ginga Hyper Punch': Ginga can delver an intense and powerful punch. *'Ginga Hyper Kick': Ginga can perform a very fast and powerful kick. *'Ginga Hyper Fly': Ginga can fly at supersonic speeds, faster than a jet fighter, he can take off with out the use of hand movements just like Nexus. *'Ginga Hyper Elbow': Ginga can hit the opponent with his elbow with great force. First used on Thunder Darambia. *'Ginga Flying Mare (Unconfirmed)': Ginga grabs the opponent by the head and/or neck and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia. *'Ginga Lifting (Name unknown)': Ginga lifts the opponent with one hand and throws them. First seen used on Thunder Darambia . Other Techniques *'Barrier (Name Unknown)': Ginga can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Used to counter Thunder Darambia's attack. *'Acceleration (Name Unknown)': Ginga can move as a blur. Used to counter Kemur-Jin's attacks. This attack is similar to Cosmos and Max's acceleration. *'Deflection (Name Unknown)':Ginga can deflect attack using his hands. It was first use to deflect Jean Killer shot. *'Phasing (Name Unknown)': Ginga phases his hand through an object. Used on Jean-Killer to destroy his Dummy Spark rendering the robot non-functional. *'Duplication (Name Unknown)': Ginga can create some clones of himself, and as much as he wants. It is unknown whether these clones are real or illusions. Used to counter Dark Galberos' illusions. *'Teleportation (Name Unknown)': Ginga can cover the world in a short. Used on Dark Zagi in Theater Special. *'Ginga Spark': Ginga can also use the Ginga Spark as a weapon, though its potential as weapon is unknown, due to it being used by the previous Ginga during a brief flashback. From rumors, Ginga Spark can be changed into a battle trident. EGinga Cross Shot.jpg|Ginga Cross Shot Thunder Bolt attack..jpg|Ginga Thunderbolt Ginga_Fireball.jpg|Ginga Fireball Ginga_Saber_Pic.jpg|Ginga Saber Ginga Saber Magma.jpg|Ginga Saber Attack Part 2 Ginga Comfort Medium Quality.jpg|Ginga Comfort Ginga Cross Shot.jpg|Ginga Slash Ginga Sunshine.jpg|Ginga Sunshine 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Ginga Especially Ginga Lifting.jpg|Ginga Lifting Ginga Shield.jpg|Barrier Acceleration .jpg.jpg|Acceleration Ginga Deflecting.jpg|Deflection Ginga Pierce.jpg|Phasing Ginga Spit.jpg|Duplication Ginga Spark 2.jpg|Ginga Spark Human Host Ultraman Ginga's host is Hikaru Raido, a 17 year old high school student. Transformation Scene Ultraman Ginga's human host uses the Ginga Spark to transform into Ultraman Ginga. Unlike the other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears when the Ginga Spark opens up. Hikaru grabbs it and places it on the Spark causing the face to appear and a voice to declare "Ultra Live: Ultraman Ginga". In the transformation scene. Hikaru body is enveloped by light which forms twins galaxies in an X formation. Ginga rises out of this spinning. Ginga than lands often kicking up a circle of dirt. Hikaru_Henshin.png|Hikaru transforming Hikaru_Transforms.png|Hikaru in the middle of his transformation scene Ginga_Rise.png|Ginga's Rise scene Ultraman Ginga's rise.gif|Ginga's Rise (click to see it move) Gallery Ginga arives.png|Ultraman Ginga arrives ULTRAMAN-GINGA.jpg|Ginga vs Thunder Darambia Unknown.jpg|The New Ultraman Ginga_Cross_Shot_ready.png|Ginga Cross Shot ready Galaxy_GINGA.png Ultraman_Galaxy.png|Ultraman Ginga! Ultraman Galaxy go.png|Ultraman Ginga & Other Ultras Urutoraman_Ginga.jpg|Full body silhouette Screenshot_2013-04-13-10-39-36.png|Ultraman Ginga poses on front of the cast for the new show Ginga Thunber Bolts.jpg|Ginga Thunder Bolts Ginga_Alt_Forms.jpg|All of Ginga's Alternate Forms Ginga_Concept_Art.jpg|Ginga Concept Art Ginga_Info.jpg|Ginga Info Ginga_scans_vsPandon.png|Ginga Saber vs King Pandon Ginga_Scan_GingaReflect_Ragon.jpg|Ginga Comfort vs Ragon Ginga_Scan-Ragon.png|Ginga vs Ragon Ginga_Scans_GingaFlame.jpg|Ginga Fireball Ultraman-Ginga-Poster.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Poster Ginga_Flame_Punch_Scan.jpg|Ginga Fireball vs Kemur-jin Ginga_Reflect_Brave_Scan.jpg|Ginga Comfort & Saber Ginga_Taro_Move_Scans.jpg|Ginga & Taro Ginga_Events_Scans.jpg|Ginga Event Ultraman-ginga37.JPG|Ultraman Ginga at New Ultraman Retsuden 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg|Ginga shake hands with Ultraman maxresdefault.jpg|Ultraman Ginga & Ultraman Zero 1003745_549059348483314_700467152_n.jpg|The ultimate team Revive. 1176254_549059318483317_810275455_n.jpg|Ginga Slash Zagi_Ginga_Scan.jpg Zagi_Ginga_Poster.jpg Ginga_Appear_Special.jpg|Ginga appears in the special to face Zagi maxresdefault (1).jpg 00000000000.jpg|Ginga appeare in the Special before face Zagi tumblr_mptfehoDzE1qkkd0io1_500.png|Ginga Scene by Kicking up dirt spark_doll_sp_ginga_7color.jpg|Ginga alternate form doll except the final form Raibow. Ultraman ginga facebook cover by nac129-d61q42m.jpg GINGA18M.jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg 712x401_ultra_01.jpg AJ201305060044M.jpg ultraman_ginga_wallpaper_1_by_nac129-d64iam8.jpg Ginga_VS_Zagi_Scan.jpg Ginga_Forms_Scan.jpg Ginga6-ginga-jean.jpg SlideAlphaUltramanGinga-642x336.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-18-01h05m55s204.png Eleking_VS_Ginga.jpg|Ginga vs Eleking GingaElect_Pose.jpg Ultraman-ginga36.jpg ginga 03.png awesome.jpg|Ginga stageshow awesome2.jpg|Ginga Sunshine awesome3.jpg|Ultraman Calender featuring Ginga awesome4.jpg|All Ginga's current forms awesome5.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Dark Zagi vlcsnap-2013-08-23-03h36m00s42.png|The Ultimate Team. Ultraman Ginga and Jean Nine. 600857_470173133102550_429185326_n.jpg|Ultraman Ginga vs Ultraman Geist Ginga_Stage_Pose.jpg Ginga No Hasha.jpg 1375702_465112763608587_1517993607_n.jpg ijsdidIDBildbiJ.jpg 1QIWAx.jpg 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 1464692 477341732385690 1551360194 n.jpg 1393456 477739382345925 256280310 n.jpg|Ginga's victory after fighting Dark Zagi 1476227 477833302336533 2138879072 n.jpg 1457456 478188488967681 70741824 n.jpg 1452510 477832602336603 1084135550 n.jpg 1450762 478188705634326 1710048618 n.jpg|Ginga's victory over Galberos Ultraman Ginga 22.jpg Ginga across Shot 2.jpg Ginga Deflecting.jpg 1457685_478693325583864_412210244_n.jpg Ginga Thunderbolt 2.jpg Ginga 3467.jpg Ginga charging.jpg Ginga 345.jpg Ginga broke free.jpg Ginga preparing.jpg Ginga struck.jpg Ginga vs Eleking 2.jpg nGY0WX.jpg 1458557_478993218887208_920354588_n.jpg|Ginga, lost? At the end of Episode 11. Just rumoured Ginga Rugeil Clash scan.jpg Darkergale fullbody scan.jpg 533740 481039438682586 1827807278 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Ginga with the rest of Ultra Brother 1463617 481482341971629 804418035 n (1).jpg|Ultraman Ginga appeared in somekind of Stage Show or a Movie Ginga shoot 344.jpg|Ginga got shoot by Jean Killer. image48585857.jpg Ginga releasing..jpg|Ginga releasing its fireballs. imagejfjddkkd.jpg|Ginga vs Ultraman Geist 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg 15620091.jpg|Ginga behind the scenes Ginga shot by Darker Gale.jpg|Ginga was shot by Darker Gale. Ginga 3456789.jpg|Ginga stepped by Darker Gale. Ginga_Punch.jpg|Ginga Sunshine 999237_487500741369789_798911938_n.jpg|Ginga Especially! Merchandise Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-07.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll (Normal Mode) Ginga's Dollsss.jpg|Ginga Thunderbold and Fireball Spark Doll Saber and omfort :)).jpg|Ginga Saber and Comfort Spark Doll Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-06.jpg|Ginga Slash Spark Doll 20130916-00000013-isd-000-0-view.jpg|Ginga Sunshine Spark Doll Ginga Especially.png|Ginga Especially Trivia *It is interesting to note that Ginga was unknown to Taro, the fact that he didn't know who Ginga was implies he had never appeared before. *Ginga's landing and the camera spinning around him is a reference to the spinning of a spiral galaxy. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the Ultra with the second youngest host, a high school student. Ultraman Nexus also ties for second youngest human host with Ren Senjyu at age 17 and Ultraman Tiga with Tsubasa Madoka. Ultraman Cosmos however met his host at the youngest age, Musashi Haruno. The youngest Ultra Host was Amui who was the ancient host of Tiga at age eleven *Interestingly Ginga is one of the few Ultras not to have hand movements for when he is about to fly, the only other Ultra not to use hand movements was Nexus. *Ginga so far, appears to be the only Ultra to partially change his appearance depending on the technique he is using. *Ultraman Ginga shares his voice actor with his human host, who voices his grunts and battle sounds. However his speaking voice is done by Tomokazu Sugita, who is the narrator of the series. **Ironically, Sugita also voices Darker Gale, who is the antagonist of the series. *Ginga appears to be the only other Spark Doll besides Taro who has retained his sentience in spark form. It was shown when he spoke after his battle with Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. It was even confirmed by Taro when he attempted to speak with him. *Ginga is second Ultra which has own symbol. The first was Ultraman Mebius with the Mobius Strip/Infinity Symbol. *Ultraman Ginga's transformations into other Ultras or Monsters is similar the Toei heroes, AkaRed, Kamen Rider Decade and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Ginga is 2nd Ultra that doesn't require any maneuver to use acceleration. The 1st was Ultraman Max. *So far Ultraman Ginga is the one of the two first completely original Ultra to star in an Ultraman mini series. Previously Ultraseven X stared in a Mini-series. **He is to be the first to star in the new Shin Retsuden Show. *Unlike other Spark Dolls, Ginga's appears to be within the Ginga Spark itself. *Ginga and Jean-nine's relationship similar to Gaia and Agul's relationship. As they both start as rivals but later joined forces and defeated Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. *Ginga has a few things that made him unique than the other Ultras: **Ginga is the first instance of an Ultra transforming from something other than a human, being that his human host can transform into other Ultras, monsters and aliens. **Ginga does not destroy his enemies, he reverts them back into a Spark Dolls. The only other Ultra to not destroy his opponents on a regular basis is Cosmos. **Ginga is clearly shown to be controlled by his host, since he is a Spark Doll transformation. The first to be controlled were Ultraman Gaia and Agul. **Ginga finishes most of his battles before his time limit is up (before his Color Timer turns red). **Ginga is the first Ultra that, for the most part, the human host can't transform into it for most time. Ginga's Spark Doll only appears when Hikaru is in danger or by Ginga's own will . *Ultraman Ginga is the fourth Heisei Ultra that fought two different enemies at the same time, Tiga Dark and Alien Valky. The first is Ultraman Zearth against Cotten-Poppe and Alien Benzene and then Ultraman Cosmos from his movie, fighting Ultraman Justice and Gloker Pawns, the third was Ultraman Mebius against Earthtron and Cherubim. *Ultraman Ginga is the fourth or the last Ultra to have a noticeable abs on his stomach rather than a Live Stage show, called Ultra suit. The first was Ultraman Noa, second is Ultraseven X, thrid is Ultraman Zero. *As seen Ginga's first flying to space after he throw Kemur Jin using his strenght, nodded his flying speed and techniques is similar to Ultraseven X but diffrent without any hand movement. Category:Template Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:New Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters